1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a casino wagering game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blackjack is a well known casino game. Numerous blackjack side bets have been introduced in order to generate additional excitement for players as well as additional action (and hence profit) for the casino.
Prior art side bets such as “Lucky Ladies” resolve the side wager instantly when the player's initial cards are dealt. While popular and profitable, such side bets are resolved immediately which may cut short the player's additional excitement generated by the side bet.
What is needed is a side wager that is not always terminated after the initial deal, in order to provide prolonged excitement for the player and more entertainment value for the player's side wager.